1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a special-structure appliance for medical treatment (hereinafter, medical treatment appliance) to push slightly to an affected portion or effective spot of a patient and thereby to strengthen natural healing power of human body and immediately to abate or relieve various pains such as muscular pain, neuralgia, headache, lumbago, stiff-neck pain, etc., and to remedy various ailments like asthma, etc. allergy troubles, post-surgical recovery of functions, and so on.
2) Prior Art
In conventional finger pressure therapy, a nerve is stimulated and a blood flow is accelerated by massaging an affected parts of a human body and an effective spot with human hand or fingers to mitigate the pain. The acupuncture therapy applies needle or moxa heating to an affected portion or an effective spot to perform treatment using heating power.
The conventional finger pressure therapy is effective in mitigating a stiff-shoulder pain, a muscular pain, etc., but it takes a long time. On the other hand, the acupuncture therapy has the problem of causing terror into a patient's heart, and resistance to it due to patient's excessive disliking for injection needles and apprehension of infection with AIDS virus (HIV-virus) due to direct insertion of needles into human body. In order to solve the above problems, this inventor has accomplished an invention of a finger pressure appliance in Japanese utility model application No. 9-10149.
This present invention solved above-mentioned problems and made further improvement over the invention of the Japanese utility model application No. 9-10149. The ailment can be cured without causing pain of human body, just by applying medical treatment appliance in contact with the affected portions and pushing slightly to a skin of a patient to enhance a natural healing power of human body and to relieve pains. Moreover, as it is absolutely safe in respect of infection with AIDS (HIV) virus, etc., due to contact, it gives patients a feeling of security. Besides, unlike electric medical instrument, it also does not use any external electricity. It is intended to introduce a medical treatment appliance that can give epoch-making treatment results.